Leo Crawford
Leo Crawford is a bureaucrat who works in Wysteria at the royal palace. Background "With a flirtatious attitude to match his charisma, this playful bureaucrat carries himself about the palace as if borne atop a whimsical breeze. What is it, then, that will ever so rarely twist his jaunty smirk into piercing severity?" Leo was born into the Crawford family along with his twin brother Alyn. One day, he came home to his house in flames which perished along with his parents. Determined to figure out the identity of the culprit, Leo became a bureaucrat to figure out the mystery behind his parent's death. Due to the trauma of the incident, Leo suffers from periodic nightmares as well as a case of insomnia. Appearance Leo has white hair and red eyes and has multiple piercings in his ears. When in his normal palace clothes: Leo wears a long, dull wine-hued coat that comes to his knees, with trimmings of a lighter shade around the edges. He has a gold band around his neck, similar to Alyn's silver one, as well as another gold necklace above it. He wears a red vest coat, buttoned up and secured with a black belt, which has a gold buckle. He has a black tie that's undone and loosely dangling around his open collar, then tucked into the right breast pocket of his vest. The shirt underneath is white, and so are his trousers. His boots are a dark, deep brown, with two loops hanging from gold clasps around the upper part, then another buckle over the top of the foot, securing a strap there. When in his more casual clothes (for going out to town etc.): He wears a white vest over a dark red top/vest top, then a red coat, which comes to his mid thighs and has four open clasps. It also has a gold band around the right arm and a gold chain decorating his right shoulder. His pants are an extremely deep brown or black colour (need to check, my screen makes it hard to tell), with a brown belt, secured by a gold clasp and with another gold decoration on the right side. There is also a gold chain hanging from this decoration. His boots are brown and come to his knees, with two straps around the upper section, then two over the top of the foot, all with gold buckles. When he's in his more casual clothes (mainly for when he's with the Princess Elect or alone.): He wears a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, the cuffs a dull gold, and he has a gold cross-shaped decoration/seal over his left breast pocket, where his heart is. This has another smaller decoration attached to it via two chains, and another chain hangs down from the larger decoration. He then wears white trousers and the same boots as his normal palace clothes, with the same belt, but he wears no necklace here. Personality He has a flirtatious attitude to match his charisma. Nonetheless, this palace playboy has a serious side to him. Leo is a character who seems to wander off and do his own thing. He also has a tendency to tease and agitate others on purpose, which can be seen especially with Alyn. Leo tends to drop hints around the Princess Elect, insinuating that he knows more than he lets on. Behind his facetious exterior, Leo can be clever and cunning. His ability to discern situations and work them around his favor points towards his high level of intelligence. His experience with politics along with his astuteness makes him the second best person to tutor the Princess Elect, behind Giles. Leo's personality is full of conflicts and contrasts that make him a rather complicated individual. He has two main sides to him: the one he shows everyone, which is for the most part acted, and the second, which he only allows the Princess Elect and Alyn to see. His personality in itself is best described as playful and teasing; he loves to tease and taunt people, particularly the Princess Elect, Alyn and Giles. He's extremely flirtatious, being extremely charismatic and socially adept, although in reality he doesn't overly love the constant attention he gets from bureaucrats around the palace as a result of his charming personality. However, Leo has also shown himself to be quite withdrawn and to some extent alone; he will often keep his problems completely to himself, not asking for help or even consulting others for advice, and in this way is very self-destructive. He can also be described as this because of his disregard for his own life and safety. In addition to this, Leo harbours a dark, bitter, vengeful side to him that he only ever allows the Princess Elect and Alyn to see, and can become severely angered when he thinks about his past or those involved in it. Leo is also an extremely kind person and a wonderful friend to those who can manage to earn his trust, something he does not at all give out lightly. He's shown himself to be very supportive and is amazingly perceptive of others' thoughts and feelings, as he can usually tell exactly what the people around him are feeling without much effort, and can then advise them or comfort them appropriately with whatever their problem is. A notable example of this is in Alyn's Ever After route, when he is constantly providing the MC with support and reassurance. Leo hates nights of full moons, and often won’t be able to sleep on them at all, because of his past. Trivia * His color theme is yellow. * His star sign Aquarius. * He was the first born, leaving him to be older then his twin brother, Alyn. * His animal companion is his pet parrot, Sebastian. ** Sebastian tends to roam free on the palace grounds and returns to Leo's study to sleep in his cage. ** He is the third suitor to have a bird as his animal companion, with Byron having a snowy owl and Louis having a bluebird. * He's an extreme lightweight when it comes to alcohol; he will often get drunk from just a few sips of drinks regardless of their strength and as a result, he prefers to avoid drinking when possible. According to Alyn, he'd "get drunk off a slice of brandy cake.". * He has trouble sleeping due to nightmares. * When telling a lie, he smirks/smiles with the right side of his mouth. * He wears reading glasses. * He collects items with a sheep motif. * He is skilled at playing cards. * Leo ranked 6th in Ikemen Top Boyfriend 2017 with 150,921 votes. ** He ranked 3rd in 'Most Likely to Have Been a Wild Child' with 39,445 votes. Other Image Gallery Category:Suitors